Aizen attack in jawa barat
by Harada Akechi-taichou
Summary: /Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka/ Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!/ Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri/
1. Chapter 1

**Aizen Attack in jawa barat**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**RATE:T**

**APA JADINYA KALAU WINTER WAR TERJADI DI BANDUNG?DITAMBAH DENGAN KEHADIRAN PARA TOGABITO YANG BERNIAT UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA MANUSIA INI DAN MEMINTA SEBUAH KEBEBASAN KEPADA SEORANG AKECHI TERAKHIR?AKANKAH KELIMA TAICHOU JENIUS KITA BERHASIL MENUNTASKAN MASALAH INI?**

**SETTING SEBELUM WINTER WAR**

Senin pagi yang cukup tenang dan damai di Seretei lengkap dengan dua buah sentakan bersuara maskulin yang selalu terdengar jelas oleh seluruh penduduk seretei . Seperti yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh seorang pria jangkung yang sedang bercakak pinggang disamping fukutaichounya yang sedang mengigau tidak karuan karena mabuk berat

Tampak pria itu sedang berdehem beberapa kali untuk memantapkan sentakan paginya tersebut . "IZURU KIRA!"Bentaknya yang langsung membuat sang pemilik nama langsung terperanjat dari posisi santainya dengan penampilan yang kacau balau . "i. taichou,aku siap bertugas"kata Kira latah yang membuat aroma sake menyebar keseluruh ruangan dan membuat taichou dari pria emo nan lugu itu mual-mual tidak karuan . "Ugh,Kira!kau minum berapa banyak sih?sebab baru kali ini kau membuatku semual ini"tanya pria jangkung yang sudah memucat itu . "satu guci besar taichou,memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Kira polos . sementara pria jangkung yang diketahui bernama Harada Akechi itu langsung ngacir ke balkon di depan koridor barak divisi 3 dengan wajah yang jauh lebih pucat dari Ukitake saat penyakitnya kambuh

'Ugh,apa dia gila?satu guci besar bisa langsung membunuhku'rutuk Harada dalam hati sambil terus menstabilkan rasa mual dan pusingnya tersebut . Namun,belum juga ia menyelesaikan rasa mual dan pusingnya,datanglah seekor jigokuchou yang membawa pesan rapat mingguan lengkap dengan ancaman yang bagi Harada sudah sangat basi

_Rapat Taichou_

"para taichou sekalian,aku akan memberikan sebuah misi khusus untuk lima orang taichou beruntung,dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa ikut dalam misi ini"tutur Soutaichou penuh misteri"ano,Gen-cuih . maksudku Soutaichou-dono,kira-kira siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam misi ini?dan misi apa yang akan kau berikan saat ini sampai-sampai pesertanya taichou semua?"Tanya Ukitake polos"sabarlah sedikit Ukitake-taichou,aku baru mau menjelaskan yang itu . Jadi misi kalian saat ini adalah mencegah Aizen untuk membumi hanguskan sebuah provinsi di gensei yang bernama jawa barat . Dan yang akan mengikuti misi ini adalah Roku bantai taichou Kuchiki Byakuya,San bantai taichou Harada Akechi,Juubantai taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro,mantan Juuni bantai taichou Kisuke Urahara,dan mantan kyu bantai taichou Kensei Muguruma"tutur Soutaichou

"Yama-jii,apa lima taichou cukup untuk menjaga sebuah provinsi yang luasnya minta ampun?"Tanya Kyoraku santai seperti biasa yang langsung disambut dengan menaiknya suhu ruangan menjadi 50 derajat . "aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk misi ini dan untuk lebih rincinya bisa kubicarakan nanti denganmu Akechi-taichou .Kalian boleh bubar kecuali untuk Akechi-taichou"kata Soutaichou yang langsung disambut dengan shunpo taichou lain kecuali Harada

"ada apa soutaichou?"Tanya Harada dengan nada dinginnya"begini,apapun yang terjadi disana akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu,ditambah aku sudah membelikan rumah,memasukan berkas-berkas pribadi kalian ke suatu smk disana,dan yang pasti itu juga termasuk berkas mereka berdua ."tutur Soutaichou

"baiklah,tapi apa anda sudah menghubungi mereka berdua?"Tanya Harada yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari Soutaichou"ditambah,aku dapat kabar dari divisi 12 kalau disana ada sebuah reiatsu misterius yang terus berkeliaran selama seminggu dan terus menimbulkan masalah ."tambah Soutaichou seraya memberikan secarik kertas ke Harada .

"Reiatsu misterius?apa ini misi khusus untukku?"Tanya Harada penasaran"ya,dan jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau kau dapat misi tambahan dariku,karena hanya kau seorang yang bisa melakukannya . dan kalian akan berangkat besok jam lima pagi"jawab Soutaichou"baiklah,aku permisi dulu Soutaichou,Chojirou-san . jaa"kata Harada yang langsung bershunpo menuju divisi tiga

-Bandung Jawa Barat-

"Akechi,apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?"Tanya Hitsugaya dingin seperti biasa"sudahlah,aku yakin seratus persen kalau ini rumahnya Toshirou"jawab Harada seraya mendongak"ini benar-benar berbeda dengan toko ku"komentar Urahara"Sudahlah kalian,jangan banyak bicara seperti itu . Ayo masuk"ajak Harada yang langsung ngeluyur masuk kedalam rumah bercat putih itu yang langsung diikuti oleh keempat orang yang masih sibuk bergumam ria minus Byakuya

"WOW!besarnya"gumam mereka semua minus Byakuya dan Harada yang sepertinya saling berkirim sinyal lewat tatapan mata mereka . "Ah,aku hampir lupa . disini ada lima kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandi didalamnya dan sebuah taman yang cukup besar dibelakang sana yang bisa dipakai untuk latihan ."tutur Harada"dan cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian,kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kita berlima sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing "tambah Harada,sementara mereka berempat langsung ngacir kekamar mereka masing-masing .

"Akechi-san,memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"Tanya Urahara"kau lihat saja nanti"jawab Harada yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil APV perak pemberian Soutaichou"Yap,sampai . Welcome to Kosambi surganya para shopaholic"kata Harada gaje"Harada,memang kita mau ngapain sampe diajak ke tempat sekumuh ini?"Tanya Kensei yang langsung ditinggalin keempat shinigami kece tersebut . "Woi!tungguin Gue!"Seru Kensei sambil berusaha menyusul keempat rekan sementaranya itu yang udah ngeluyur entah kemana

"Hah…hah…..gue cari-cari ternyata disini toh!tukang main tinggalin orang!"geram Kensei dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal"lu dah nyampe toh . sini,gue punya sesuatu yang cocok buat lu"kata Urahara"apaan sih Kisuke?"Tanya Kensei seraya menghampiri Urahara . "Nih,cocok ga buat lu?keren banget lho kalo dipake sama orang berotot kaya lu"tawar Urahara seraya menyodorkan sepasang sneaker hitam dengan paduan warna silver dan hijau tua sebagai tali sepatunya, yang cukup untuk menutupi mata kaki pada Kensei"ebuset!keren banget…..pasti Harganya selangit nih"kata Kensei kagum"tenang bro,kita kan ada dia yang ngurus keuangan"kata Urahara santai

(karena sesi belanjanya bakal panjang bgt jadi Author skip)

Kini,kelima cowo kece kita terlihat sedang makan malam bersama di ruang keluarga bernuansakan coklat sambil menonton berita sore di chanel ikan terbang"pemirsa,kami baru saja menerima laporan dari tim kami yang bertugas di bandung bahwa si jago merah hampir melahap setengah dari bangunan rumah sakit al-islam bandung . dan sampai saat ini penyebab dari kebakaran tersebut masih menjadi misteri . karena api berawal dari koridor yang terletak di lantai dua rumah sakit yang tidak memiliki sumber api sama sekali,dan sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab dari kebakaran penuh misteri tersebut"tutur sang pembawa berita tersebut .

"aku mau cari angin dulu"kata Harada bohong"lho,kok sesore ini sih Akechi?hey!aku ikut!"kata Hitsugaya yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kehadiran sebuah reiatsu yang sangat asing baginya"Tidak usah Toshirou,kau disini saja jaga kandang dengan yang lainnya"cegah Harada yang sudah membawa sebuah tas ransel lalu berlari keluar rumah secepat shunponya sendiri . "dia aneh sekali"komentar Hitsugaya

###Harada POV###

'Reiatsu ini….jangan-jangan…..'pikirku yang sudah mulai pesimis akan kelanjutan dunia manusia ini . Setelah kupikir cukup jauh dari rumah,akupun keluar dari gigai dan memasukan gigaiku kedalam ransel hitam yang sudah kubawa dari rumah dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara

Sesampainya di TKP(Tempat Kejadian perkara),mataku langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan gadis yang menjadi sandra pria berjubah hitam bertentakel beserta temannya yang terhitung memiliki tubuh yang normal"ti….tidak mungkin…mereka…"gumamku pelan . "Gunjo sepertinya ada serangga,kau kembalilah dan jadikan pasien itu sebagai Sandra kita . aku akan mengurusnya dulu"kata pria bertubuh normal tersebut yang langsung menyerangku dengan apinya tanpa adanya keraguan sedikitpun dari nada bicaranya"siapa kau sebenarnya,Shinigami?"desisnya yang hanya dibalas oleh senka miliku yang menuju pria bertentakel itu dan menebas tentakel yang menahan gadis tersebut kemudian akupun menangkap dan meletakannya ditempat yang kuanggap aman .

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menyelamatkan adikku orang lewat"kata sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara milik Hisagi . "K..kau bisa melihatku?"Tanyaku heran,sementara pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaanku tadi"ya,bahkan orang berjubah mirip jalan raya itu"kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kearah mereka berdua .

"oya perkenalkan,namaku Abdul Khalid . kau sendiri?"tanyanya ramah"Harada Akechi . oya,kau tunggu disini saja . aku akan membereskan mereka dulu"jawabku seraya membentuk sebuah perisai berwarna emas yang setingkat dengan vena blut milik para quincy lalu kembali melanjutkan pertarunganku dengan mereka berdua yang menggunakan serangan kombinasi antara tentakel dan api .

"Kau hebat juga bisa menghindari serangan serangan kombinasi kami"puji pria pengendali api tersebut . "Ini belum selesai!Hadou no kyujuuichi(91),Senju koten Taihou"ujarku seraya menembakkan kidouku dalam keadaan badan terbalik ke arah mereka . Tidak lama setelah kidouku berhasil meledakan mereka,muncullah sebuah gerbang merah besar beraksenkan tulang manusia disisi kiri dan kanannya yang langsung terbuka lebar .

"A…apa itu….?"Tanya Khalid Heran ."gerbang neraka"jawabku simpel . "Tolong aku!"teriak mereka berdua yang sudah terjerat oleh rantai neraka karena topeng mereka hancur . Mereka berduapun ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau raksaksa yang kemudian kembali masuk membawa tawanannya . Sementara Khalid terlihat cengo dengan apa yang baru ia saksikan

"ikut aku sebentar"kataku seraya menyeret tangan Khalid untuk mencari tempat sepi . "hei!kau mau bicara apa sih sampai main seret seenak jidat!"gerutunya ,"berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun terutama pada polosi-polisi gendut itu"pintaku padanya yang sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuanku"hey Harada,mulutku ini adalah mulut resleting tau,jadi kau bisa mempercayaiku tentang simpan menyimpan rahasia . terutama hal mistis seperti ini"tuturnya tanpa ragu .

"Baiklah,karena aku mempercayaimu . aku tidak akan mengganti ingatanmu dengan yang aneh-aneh"kataku mantap"tapi aku akan mengganti ingatan yang lainnya"sambungku seraya menyiapkan beberapa bom pengganti ingatan yang ada di dalam ransel hitamku"Harada,terima kasih ya kau sudah mau menyelamatkan adikku dan kota ini"katanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dariku yang langsung ngeluyur ke TKP lagi untuk menggunakan semua bom pengganti ingatan yang ada ditanganku ini pada mereka kemudian langsung pulang kerumah sebelum mereka mencurigaiku

###Normal POV###

"Tadaima"seru Harada yang sudah menggunakan kembali gigainya . "Okaeri Akechi"jawab Hitsugaya yang sedang mencuci piring . "Lho,yang lain pada kemana nih?"Tanya Harada penasaran"ooo,mereka katanya mau cari DVD film ke deket stasiun makanan"jawab Hitsugaya yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan alat makan kotornya

"oya Akechi,apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada reiatsu aneh di sekitar sini saat kau keluar,Akechi?"Tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah selesai mencuci piring"ahh…itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Toshiro"kata Harada bohong

"Tadaima"Ucap sebuah suara ramah dari luar,"okaeri minna . oya,film apa saja yang kalian dapatkan?"Tanya Hitsugaya penasaran"ahh….kami dapat cukup banyak film bagus seperti Monster University dan yang lainnya"jawab Kensei"hey,daripada kalian nonton lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk besok . Besok kan kita berangkat pagi sekali dan lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa"kata Harada seraya menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa kini sudah jam 11 malam"hmmm…..yasudahlah,lagi pula kata-katamu ada benarnya Akechi . sekarangkan sudah malam"kata Hitsugaya yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah kecewa mereka bertiga minus Byakuya yang sudah ngeluyur pergi ke kamarnya sejak ia sampai dirumah

"yasudahlah,Oyasumi"kata Kensei"Oyasumi"kata Hitsugaya dan Harada berbarengan

**POJOK AUTHOR**

**GAJEKAH FIC INI?OYA,DISINI JUGA AUTHOR BAKAL NYELIPIN SEDIKIT PENGALAMAN AUTHOR KAYA TRAGEDI TELOR ASIN YANG BARU AUTHOR ALAMI BEBERAPA BULAN LALU . DAN ITU ADALAH TRAGEDI DIMANA KAKAK LAKI-LAKI AUTHOR AMPIR MENINGGAL GARA-GARA TELOR ASIN YANG ASINNYA NISTA BANGET! **

**MIND TO READ AND REVIEW MINNA^-^**


	2. Chapter 2:Togabito in action

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**RATE:T**

**APA JADINYA KALAU WINTER WAR TERJADI DI BANDUNG?DITAMBAH DENGAN KEHADIRAN PARA TOGABITO YANG BERNIAT UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA MANUSIA INI DAN MEMINTA SEBUAH KEBEBASAN KEPADA SEORANG AKECHI TERAKHIR?AKANKAH KELIMA TAICHOU JENIUS KITA BERHASIL MENUNTASKAN MASALAH INI?**

**SETTING SEBELUM WINTER WAR**

Tampak kelima cowo kece yang berbeda dari yang lain sedang menikmati makan siangnya disebuah kafe kecil dipinggir SMKN 4 sambil berbincang tentang kemajuan misi mereka selama seminggu kebelakang .

"Akechi,apa kau sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang kemunculan Aizen?"Tanya Cowo yang memakai seragam SMA standar bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa membocorkan sedikitpun rahasia pribadinya . "apa kalian tidak menyadari kehadiran espada di kelasku?"Tanya Byakuya dingin"ehhh….memangnya siapa espada yang kau maksud Byakuya?"Tanya Kensei penasaran . "Ikan hiu pirang"jawab Byakuya simpel yang langsung membuat duo Shiro dihinggapi penuh tanda Tanya . "sudahlah,setidaknya kemunculan ikan hiu pirang itu bisa menjadi titik terang untuk kita"komentar Urahara,"ayo makan,kalau nanti dingin makanannya tidak enak lho"kata Harada yang langsung memakan chiken katsunya

"hey,Harada!"seru sebuah suara dari belakang yang membuat Harada hampir tersedak karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba . "uhuk..uhuk…aduh lid,lu ngagetin aja"kata Harada sedikit emosi"Harada,kau kenal mereka berdua?"Tanya Byakuya"berdua kau bilang?"Tanya balik Harada keheranan yang langsung memutar kepalanya 90 derajat menuju ke sumber suara yang membuatnya hampir Tersedak"lid,ini adik lu yang waktu itu?"Tanya Harada sambil menunjuk gadis jangkung disebelah Khalid yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari Khalid

"namanya Salsa,tolong dimaklum ya,dia aga pemalu"kata Khalid"oya,mereka temen-temen lu da?"Tanya Khalid . "oya,kenalin yang disebelah gue namanya Byakuya,yang rambut spiky putih namanya kensei,yang pake baju SMA namanya Toshiro,yang rambutnya pirang namanya Kisuke ."tutur Harada"salam kenal semua,panggil aja Khalid"kata Khalid ramah . "salam kenal"kata mereka berempat minus Byakuya yang masih stay cool

"lid,kebeneran gue ambil buat 8 orang,duduk aja di yang kosong"kata Harada yang mempersilahkan tamu mendadaknya untuk duduk . "oya da,lu mau bantuin gue ga?"Tanya Khalid dengan wajah sedikit takut"bantu apa emang Khalid-san?"Tanya Toshiro penasaran,"aduh…cukup Khalid aja Toshiro"kata Khalid malu . "langsung to the point aja lid"cegah Harada sebelum topik pembicaraan semakin melenceng kemana-mana

"sebenernya gue minta tolong ke kalian buat nyelesaiin kasus pembunuhan yang masih misteri di kost gue"kata Khalid jujur"ditambah jenazah korbannya itu penuh sama cakaran dimana-mana"tambah Salsa . "Lid,kenapa lu bilang ntu kasus masih misteri?lu kan plus sampe lu bisa ngeliat gue tempo hari"bisik Harada"masalahnya waktu itu gue ngejemput adik gue yang baru pulang dari RS,jadi gue ga tau apa-apa soal kasus itu . tapi gue sama adik gue ngerasa kalo disitu ada jejak"tutur Khalid

"ya,jejaknya ada dua . yang satu sama kaya yang waktu itu,yang satunya lagi beda"sambung Salsa dingin"jejak?kalian berdua berarti…tapi maksud kalian apa,tentang 'jejak yang waktu itu'?"Tanya Kensei"ya,kita berdua plus"kata Khalid dan Salsa berbarengan yang membuat mereka semua cengo minus Harada yang memang sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu

"oya Sal,kamu bilang banyak luka cakar di badan korban kan?"Tanya Urahara memastikan,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan . "kemungkinan besar pelakunya hollow atau arrancar kalau banyak luka cakar,tapi kalau pelakunya arrancar ada kemungkinan kalau disini ada Shinigami juga ."Tutur Byakuya,dan semua matapun menuju kearah Urahara,Harada dan Kensei yang memang sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi sebelum Byakuya dan Toshiro

"tunggu,maksud kalian apa dengan hollow, arrancar dan shinigami?"Tanya Khalid heran,"tar lid,gue jelasin dulu ke mereka . jadi gini,dulu pas Hikifune-taichou masih jadi Juuni bantai taichou tuh ada Shinigami yang ditugasin kesini . nah,sampe sekarang si Shinigami itu belum balik-balik juga sampe sekarang . jadi kalau emang ada Shinigami disini berarti dia Shinigami yang waktu itu"tutur Harada

"lebih tepatnya lagi,dia anak buah andalan si Afro dulu"tambah Kensei dingin"tunggu,jadi dia…"kalimat Harada langsung terpotong oleh anggukan kepala Kensei . "ya,statusnya mirip dengan Rukia"tambah Kensei . Sementara kedua kenalan baru mereka yang sepertinya mulai mengerti topik pembincaraan hanya diam dan menunggu kesempatan untuk bicara .

"jadi….apa kalian mau membantu kami?"Tanya Khalid curi-curi kesempatan untuk bicara . "tentu,kami akan membantu kalian dengan senang hati"jawab Byakuya yang akhirnya angkat bicara . "sudahlah,hal itu bisa kita diskusikan nanti . sekarang kita makan saja dulu"kata Hitsugaya agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama

"kita berdua cabut dulu ya,masih banyak urusan"kata Khalid yang disambung dengan perpisahan ketujuh insan itu di depan kafe kecil tersebut . "apa kau yakin tentang ini Harada?"Tanya Byakuya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepalanya . "tapi aku merasakan reiatsu sekelas Taichou pada mereka berdua,apa mereka tidak menyadarinya ya?"gumam Hitsugaya seraya melipat tangannya di belakang kepala hanya untuk sekedar bersandar

"hey sudahlah,lagi pula kita juga memang masih banyak urusan kan"kata Kensei agar perbincangan ini tidak berlanjut . "kensei benar,kita kan masih banyak urusan . jadi kita selesaikan saja perbincangan kita nanti"sanggah Byakuya dingin .

Tidak terasa,di Bandung sudah pukul enam sore . namun masih banyak murid dan guru yang hilir mudik di koridor jurusan rekayasa perangkat lunak atau jurusan lainnya di SMKN 4 Bandung . seperti Toshiro yang kini sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruang guru jurusan rekayasa perangkat lunak untuk menemui rekan-rekannya yang memang menyamar sebagai guru disana.

"eh Toshiro,ada apa sampai kau terlihat sangat khawatir seperti ini?"Tanya Byakuya yang kebetulan bersama dengan Harada . "Hah….hah…..cepat kalian berdua ke kost Khalid sekarang,ada Espada disana dan didekat sini"kata Hitsugaya dengan nafas terengah-engah . "apa kau bilang?!disana dan disini ada Espada?!"Tanya Harada sewot . sementara Hitsugaya hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang bercucuran keringat

"kalian berdua kemarilah"kata Byakuya seraya menyeret tangan kedua rekannya ke dalam kamar mandi . "Toshiro,kau cepat beritau Urahara dan Kensei soal ini,kami berdua akan ke kost Khalid sebelum terlambat . kau mengertikan Toshiro?"tutur Byakuya yang lansung keluar dari gigainya yang diikuti oleh Harada . "sekarang kau pergilah ke kantor,dan kami titip gigai ini padamu"tambah Harada yang langsung bershunpo bersama Byakuya

###Toshiro POV###

"permisi"kataku malu-malu . "ah…toshiro,ada apa?"Tanya bu Hana ramah yang langsung membuatku sedikit merona karena senyumannya,"anu bu,boleh pinjem pak Kensei sama pak Kisukenya ga bu?"Tanyaku sopan"oh..bentar ya,pak Kisuke,Pak Kensei,ada yang nyariin nih"seru bu hana yang semakin membuatku tersipu . "ah Toshiro,ada apa?"Tanya Kensei padaku

"kalian berdua ikut aku"kataku seraya menyeret kedua orang itu ke kamar mandi secepat shunpoku sendiri . "jadi begini,ada arrancar di sekitar sini . kalian berdua cepatlah keluar dari gigai kalian!kemudian masukan ke tasku!"titahku dingin,sementara mereka hanya menuruti perintahku saja dengan wajah aneh

"hei,kalian berdua kenapa?"tanyaku heran"apa kau tidak merasakan ada reiatsu lain juga Toshiro?dan reiatsu ini sangat asing"tutur Urahara,sementara aku yang baru keluar dari gigai hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu . "sudahlah Kisuke,lebih baik kita dekati saja reiatsu itu sebelum terlambat"kata Kensei menengahi yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan mantap dariku dan Urahara . dan kemudian kamipun bershunpo mendekati asal reiatsu itu

###Harada POV###

'Reiatsu ini lagi….apa mereka menuntut kebebasan sampai-sampai menyerang dua kali'pikirku sambil melompati atap-atap rumah bersama Byakuya . "Harada!Awas!"seru Byakuya yang langsung menghindar dari peluru api misterius diikuti dengan dengan anak panah api yang terus menyerang kami secara bertubi-tubi . dan tentu saja kami terus menghindarinya sampai si pengendali api itu menendang perut Byakuya sampai membuat lubang yang cukup besar di suatu lapangan .

"Cih,kau bermain kotor rupanya"kataku yang sudah berada disamping Byakuya yang masih mencoba untuk berdiri . "Harada!belakang!"seru sebuah suara yang sepertinya suara Khalid,akupun menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata benar saja ada 5 tentakel yang mencoba menamparku . dan tentu saja aku langsung menebas tentakel itu tanpa ampun agar tidak melukaiku dan Byakuya tentunya .

" beruntungnya kami selalu bertemu dengan seorang Akechi,tapi ini belum saatnya untuk menyerangmu Akechi terakhir"kata si tangan tentakel yang kemudian masuk kesebuah gerbang mirip garganta namun penuh dengan rantai bersama si pengendali api . dan gerbang itupun menutup tanpa bekas.

"kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku seraya mengulurkan tanganku kearah kedua kakak beradik gigantic itu yang akhirnya diterima oleh mereka berdua . "kami tidak apa-apa,oya tapi si Byakuya gapapa kan?sampe di lapangan ada lubang segede truk gitu"kata Khalid sedikit cengo .

"kita dah biasa kok,ya kan Byakuya?"kataku yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala oleh Byakuya . "Oya Harada,mereka itu siapa?"Tanya Byakuya penasaran . "Togabito,mereka bisa jadi tanda kalau neraka sudah meluas ke dunia nyata"tuturku sambil mendongak kearah langit yang mulai gelap . sementara mereka bertiga langsung membelalakan mata saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya telah terjadi .

"K..k…kau bercanda kan?ini bisa jadi sangat sulit lho"kata Byakuya tidak percaya,sementara aku hanya menggeleng pelan untuk meyakinkan bahwa neraka memang mulai meluas secara misterius .

**POJOK AUTHOR**

**GIMANA FICNYA?BAGUS GA?KALAU MASIH KURANG SILAHKAN DISAMPAIKAN LEWAT REVIEW . JAA~~~MINNA-SAN**


	3. Chapter 3jogja

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo*kalau aku yang punya bleach pasti Chojiro gaakan is death dan bakal punya jam terbang yang sama kaya Byakuya,Animenya masih jalan dll**

**/Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka/** **Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!/** **Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri/**

**Genre:Gado-gado**

**AN:DISINI HITSUGAYA DIPANGGIL TOSHIRO KARENA DISINI ITU SESAMA TAICHOU**

**Rate:T**

_Di pihak KisukenHitsu_

"Disana!"Seru Urahara sambil menunjuk para Togabito yang terdiri dari Murokomo,Taikon,Garogai dan seorang Togabito misterius yang sedang memegang zanpakuto serta seorang Espada berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya beraliansi dengan para Togabito . "Ayo,sebelum mereka menimbulkan masalah disini"Kata Hitsugaya yang langsung menuju ke atap sebuah toserba yang diikuti oleh Kensei dan Urahara .

"Wah..wah…wah….Tidak kusangka soul society mengirim tiga taichou kemari"Kata Garogai yang langsung menyeringai dibalik topeng porselennya itu,sementara Hitsugaya,Urahara dan Kensei yang sudah siap dengan shikai masing-masing hanya bersiap untuk menyerang di saat yang tepat .

Tidak butuh waktu barang 5 menit,mereka semua sudah saling beradu kekuatan,kecuali Espada rambut pirang itu dan togabito berzanpakutou yang hanya menjadi penonton . "Ayo,kita kembali!"Komando togabito berzanpakutou itu yang sudah membuka gerbang neraka yang diikuti oleh para togabito lain kecuali Espada berambut pirang itu yang sudah lari entah kemana .

"Sial!kenapa mereka datang dan pergi dengan cepat!dasar pengecut!"Maki Hitsugaya . "Sudahlah,kita temui saja mereka berdua dulu . siapa tau mereka berfokus di Utara"Tutur Urahara serius . "Ayo"Kata Kensei yang langsung bershunpo dan diikuti oleh Hitsugaya dan Urahara di belakangnya .

_Di pihak HaraByaku_

"Jadi begitu"Kata Byakuya setelah mendengar penjelasan Harada . " Ya,kira-kira seperti itu ."Kata Harada singkat,"Dan seharusnya mereka berdua butuh waktu lama untuk bangkit,karena mereka saat itu di seret penjaga neraka"Tambah Harada yang makin serius .

"Teman-teman,kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Toshiro yang sudah sampai bersama Kensei dan Urahara di belakangnya . "Kalian sendiri?"Tanya balik Byakuya,sementara Urahara hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Byakuya yang sepertinya jadi sedikit perhatian terhadap rekan-rakannya

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ga sesak nafas bareng sama mereka berdua terus?"Tanya Kensei yang disambut gelengan kepala oleh Byakuya dan Harada yang sudah tau maksud dari pertanyaan Kensei tadi . "Yasudahlah,karena disini tidak ada yang terluka,jadi kita mau kembali dulu"Kata Urahara dengan santainya . "Thanks ya Harada"kata Khalid yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh yang bersangkutan .

_Seminggu kemudian_

"Anak-anak,bapak minta waktunya sebentar ya"Kata Harada,sementara murid-murid yang sedang kebingungan mengerjakan tugas Java dari Bu Hana langsung berhenti berkutat dengan laptopnya masing-masing dan mulai memperhatikan Harada .

"Kang,masalah ke Yogya ya?"Tanya Bu Hana,sementara Harada hanya tersenyum yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa di kelas itu tepar dan terjengkang dari kursi mereka masing-masing karenanya . "Lho,kok malah pada tepar sih cewenya?"Kata Harada bingung,"Aduh…mending akang ngaca deh biar tau kenapa cewe disini pada tepar"Keluh Bu Hana yang sudah berdiri dari kesemaputannya sendiri . "Uhm….mending langsung aja . Jadi 2 minggu lagi anak-anak RPL bakalan study tour ke Yogya . nah,tugas kalian sekarang cuman ngelunasin masalah uangnya aja,ngerti?"Tutur Harada yang disambut dengan koor'iya pak'dari anak-anak .

"Uhm…ketua muridnya tolong bagiin surat ini ya ke yang lain"Titah Harada yang berusaha sekuat tenaga jadi sedingin Kensei . Sementara ketua murid sedang membagikan selebaran dari sekolah,Harada sesegera mungkin pamit undur diri ke Bu Hana dan berjalan keluar secepat shunponya sendiri .

_2 minggu kemudian_

Adzan Maghrib sudah mulai berkumandang di daerah SMKN 4 bandung,dan seharusnya ini menjadi tanda kalau mereka akan segera berangkat ke Jogja . Namun menurut kabar dari para guru termasuk grup shinigami yang menyamar menjadi guru disana mengatakan kalau bisnya akan sampai pada jam 9 malam tanpa alasan yang jelas .

"Argh….Toshiro,lu tanyain gih kapan bisnya dateng kesini!"Kata seorang siswa bernama Rangga . "Jam 9 malem nyampenya ntu bis,emang kenapa ga?lu ga sabar buat molor?"Kata Hitsugaya dingin seperti biasa . Sementara di sisi lain terlihat para guru yang sedang ngobrol santai di kantor sambil menunggu keleletan bis tersebut .

"Oi,Byakuya!kau kenapa?dari tadi bengong mulu,ada yang aneh?"Tanya Harada penasaran,sementara Byakuya yang baru sadar dari lamunannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . "Tidak,aku hanya merasa ada reiatsu Hisana disini"Bisik Byakuya sekenanya . Sementara Kensei yang sedang menyeruput kopi pahit panasnya langsung menyemburkan kopi pahit panasnya ke wajah Kisuke .

"Byakuya,apa kau sudah gila hah!dan kenapa kau membahas orang yang sudah entah kemana!"Bentak Kensei keki,Sementara Kisuke yang tadi dapat 'kopi panas'gratis hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan mengelap wajahnya dengan kain lap yang entah darimana asalnya .Sementara guru-guru lain hanya bisa sweetdrop saat melihat pertengkaran aneh itu,"Pak Kensei ga usah selebay itu juga kali sampe pak Kisuke dapet 'kopi panas gratis'"Komentar pak Dadan .

"Hahaha….aku sudah biasa kena sembur kok"Kata Kisuke yang sengaja berbohong,"Maksudmu disembur 'mereka'?ya kan?"Tanya Harada yang masih sweetdrop . Sementara Kisuke langsung mengangguk mantap untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Harada tadi

_21.00_

Malam hari yang sangat dingin di kota Bandung,hal ini memaksa anak-anak RPL SMKN 4 yang hendak berangkat study tour ke Yogyakarta untuk mengenakan pakaian hangatnya masing-masing kecuali Hitsugaya dan Harada yang memang sudah biasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau udara dingin . Bahkan mereka masih mempertahankan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan gambar naga es berwarna biru tua di bagian punggung tanpa tambahan penghangat apapun seperti jaket atau sweater .

"Brrrr…..Harada,kau tidak kedinginan?"Tanya Kensei,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus memainkan gadget keluaran terbaru miliknya tersebut . "Muguruma-san,esnya saja bisa memadamkan ryujin jakka secepat kilat . jadi maklum saja dia tidak kedinginan karena sudah biasa dengan inner world musim dingin abadinya"cibir Kisuke .

**(Inner world Harada itu sebenarnya padang rumput pinggir pantai yang selalu dilanda musim dingin tanpa henti yang lengkap dengan badai petir setiap harinya)**

"Pak,bisnya sebentar lagi nyampe . Tolong kumpulin anak-anak ya Pak Harada"Pinta Pak Reva,"Ah…siap Pak . Kis,Ken,Byaku ."Kata Harada memberi tanda pada ketiga rakan shinigaminya,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung keluar dari kantor menuju ke lapangan futsal di depan gedung sekolah untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak .

'Juuuiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt . juuuuuuuuiiiiiiiitttttttttt'begitulah bunyi megaphone yang Kisuke pegang . Dan tentunya bunyi itu membuat seluruh siswa dan guru-guru langsung berkumpul di lapangan futsal . "Nuhun pak Kisuke…"kata sang kepala sekolah,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum simpul dan memberikan megaphone yang di pegangnya ke kepala sekolah .

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarokatu"Kata kepala sekolah yang dibalas dengan koor'waalaikum salam warahmatullahi wabarokatu'oleh semua guru dan murid secara serempak . "Di malam yang sedingin es ini bapak ga akan panjang lebar,sebab bapak juga sampai pake dua jaket sekarang"Kata si kepala sekolah jujur,"Bapak cuman mau mengucapkan selamat jalan buat yang ikut study tour ini dan semoga selamat sampai tujuan dan kembali kesini dengan keadaan selamat tanpa ada yang kurang sedikitpun . Amin"Kata si kepala sekolah yang dibalas dengan koor 'amin'dari para guru dan murid secara serempak .

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu bapak serahkan sisanya ke panitia,Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarokatu"kata si kepala sekolah yang dibalas dengan koor'waalaikum salam warahmatullahi wabarokatu'oleh semua guru dan murid secara serempak . "Uhm…oke,untuk mempersingkat waktu juga kalian sekarang boleh masuk ke bis yang sudah di tentukan,dan buat para guru juga silahkan menempati bisnya masing-masing"Kata Harada,sementara semua murid dan guru mulai masuk ke bisnya masing-masing dengan damai(?)

Sementara kini,group shinigami kece kita harus berpisah dengan alasan menjaga keamanan setiap bis,dan kebetulan jumlah bisnya juga ada lima buah . jadi mereka harus berada di satu bis untuk memastikan tidak ada yang aneh-aneh seperti hantu penasaran dan semacamnya .

(Mari kita intip kegiatan para penghuni bis sebelum berangkat ke Yogyakarta)

-Bis 1:Kensei Muguruma—

Tampak Pak Dadan yang sepertinya sedang mengabsen satu persatu para peserta yang lagi-lagi sengaja dihadirkan seorang indigo di setiap bis untuk membantu group shinigami kece kita ini . "Pak Kensei"kata pak Dadan lantang,sementara Kensei yang sedari tadi bengong tidak jelas akhirnya tersadar juga saat Rangga yang ada di sebelahnya terus menyenggol-nyenggol Kensei dengan sikutnya . "Ah….maaf pak,tadi saya ngelamun"kata Kensei yang akhirnya menjawab sahutan dari pak Dadan,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengelus dada untuk menahan kekesalannya terhadap guru nyentrik yang satu ini .

-Bis 2:Byakuya Kuchiki—

Tampak 3 orang panitia termasuk Byakuya yang sedang membagikan beberapa kantong plastik,satu strip obat anti mabuk dan snack malam kepada para siswa untuk berjaga-jaga kalau stok obat dan persediaan perut mereka habis . "Beres pak?"Tanya Pak Lukman pada Byakuya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan guru gigantic itu (di bis dua guru cewenya cuman seorang) . Setelah mereka bertiga selesai memberikan peralatan mabuk pada seluruh siswa,merekapun kembali duduk di bangku paling belakang yang memang di khususkan untuk para guru .

-Bis 3:Kisuke Urahara—

"Cuman buat informasi aja nih,kita di jalan itu kemungkinan 12 jam atau lebih ."Kata Kisuke dengan memakai megaphone pribadinya,sementara para murid di bis itu langsung bisik-bisik tetangga ketika tau kalau perjalanan mereka akan sangat teramat memakan waktu .

-Bis 4:Harada Akechi—

"Beres kang Harada?"Tanya Bu Hana yang masih membagikan beberapa logistik untuk para murid,sementara yang bersangkutan malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan guru tercantik seantero SMKN 4 itu karena masih sibuk membagikan cukup banyak logistik kepada para siswa lainnya yang belum menerimanya .

-Bis 5:Hitsugaya Toushiro—

"Toushiro,kok diem aja sih?"Tanya Fahmi sambil menggerakan tangannya keatas dan kebawah didepan wajah Hitsugaya . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,'Aneh'Kata Fahmi dalam hati yang langsung kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya .

-Disisi lain—

"Bagaimana?"Tanya sosok berpakaian serba putih hitam yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari pria berambut biru disampingnya . "kita buntuti mereka"Titah pria berambut biru itu yang langsung menghilang bersama anggota kelompoknya .

-Rest area Nagreg—

'Argh….mereka berempat dah sampe belum ya?'Pikir Hitsugaya yang baru turun dari bisnya yang memang datang paling pertama ke Rest Area tersebut . selagi Hitsugaya masih asyik meregangkan badannya,terdengarlah sebuah sahutan dari sebuah suara baritone yang cukup dikenalnya,"Yo!Toushiro,nyampe duluan nih ceritanya?"Tanya Kensei yang datang bersama Harada,Kisuke dan Byakuya bak anak-anak boyband. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul .

"Kuchiki,traktirin kita dong"kata Hitsugaya yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala dari Kensei,Kisuke dan Harada yang sudah keroncongan dari tadi karena harus mengorbankan snack malam mereka karena jumlahnya yang kurang . "Hah….Yasudahlah,kalian mau beli apa?"Desah Byakuya malas,"Kalo gue sih simpel banget dan dijamin gaakan morotin sobat sendiri"Kata Harada sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus mie instan bercup kecil dari tas selendang yang dibawanya dan sengaja ia khususkan untuk perlengkapan emergencynya sendiri . "Oke,yang lain?"kata Byakuya menggantung,"Mie ayam"Kata Kensei,Kisuke dan Hitsugaya berbarengan .

"Pak,Mie ayam empat yang satunya pake sambel 10 sendok makan yang lainnya jangan,sama nyeduh mie ini"Kata Byakuya sambil memberikan mie instan milik Harada kepada si penjual yang langsung jaw drop ketika mendengar kalimat 'pake sambel 10 sendok makan' yang keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Byakuya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali bergabung dengan rekan-rekan sesama shinigaminya yang sudah menunggu di sebuah meja yang seharusnya untuk 6 orang .

"Kuchiki,lu yakin ga akan kenapa-kenapa perut lu?"Tanya Hitsugaya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya . "Silahkan"kata sang pelayan sambil memberikan pesanan masing-masing yang langsung digilas habis oleh mereka minus Byakuya yang tentunya masih makan dengan anggunnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya .

"Psst,cepet dikit ke makannya"protes Kensei,sementara Byakuya yang sedang meminum 'Jus Sambel'miliknya yang langsung dari mangkoknya itu hanya membuat kode dengan dengan tangan kirinya . "kagak jus wasabi,jus sambelpun jadi"Celetuk Harada kesal,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung ngeluyur ke si penjual untuk membayar makanan yang dibelinya .

"Bisnya mau berangkat lagi!cepet masuk ke bis kalau gak mau ketinggalan"Seru Kisuke dengan megaphone pribadinya yang membuat seluruh siswa langsung kocar-kacir menuju ke Bisnya masing-masing . "Ampuh bener pak caranya"Komentar pak Lukman,sementara Kisuke hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya .

-Di sebuah penginapan di Yogyakarta—

"Awas ada yang ketinggalan di Bis ya"kata Kisuke yang kembali masuk ke bisnya untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun barang penting yang tertinggal di bis 3 yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua regu panitia bis 3 . "Kis,dah beres?"Tanya sosok jangkung yang berpakaian dengan nuansa serba hitam namun tetap trendy tersebut . "Ah…kalian rupanya,ada apa?bukannya kalian bertiga ketua regu juga ya?"Kata Kisuke . "Kita dah selesai kok,mending lu cepet dikit Kis . Kita patrol dulu"Kata Harada langsung to the point .

Kini mereka berlima sudah keluar dari Gigai mereka masing-masing yang tentunya sudah diisi oleh mod soul mereka masing-masing yang sengaja Kisuke rancang kepribadiannya semirip mungkin dengan yang orang yang aslinya agar tidak ketahuan . "Ayo,kita mulai"Komando Harada yang langsung bershunpo ria diikuti oleh keempat shinigami yang lainnya .

"Kensei kau di tengah,Byakuya kau di utara,Kisuke kau di timur,Toushiro kau di barat,aku sendiri akan di selatan . Mengerti?"Tutur Harada,sementara mereka berempat langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti . "Semuanya ambil posisi di pos masing-masing"Komando Harada bak Soutaichou yang sedang mengomando bawahannya yang tidak lupa untuk menuju ke selatan kota .

_Pihak Hitsugaya_

'Damai bener ni kota!dari tadi yang muncul cuman hollow tingkat teri doang'omel Hitsugaya dalam hati yang sudah sangat bosan dengan kehadiran Hollow tingkat teri tersebut yang terus menghampirinya setiap saat .

_Pihak Kensei_

"Bakudan tsuki"Seru Kensei yang sedang berhadapan dengan Adjuchas burung elang yang langsung hancur saat terkena serangan maut dari Kensei . 'Acidwire,Adjuchas,Screamer . Ngebosenin banget ni kota!'Rutuk Kensei dalam Hati . 'mendingan ke selatan aja deh'sambungnya yang langsung bershunpo ke selatan

_Pihak Byakuya_

"Bankai,Senbonzakura kageyoshi . Dengan bankaiku ini,kalian akan mati dalam kedamaian . Luppi,Nakeem ."Kata Byakuya yang sudah mengaktifkan bankai 100.000 silet sakuranya tersebut . sementara Luppi masih berusaha menahan bankai Byakuya dengan tentakelnya,Nakeem memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menembakan cero miliknya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Byakuya .

"Terima ini,Taichou keparat!"Kata Nakeem penuh dengan emosi,dan entah kenapa Byakuya masih stay cool dengan posisinya sampai cero milik Nakeem ditembakan kea rah Byakuya . "Kau memang hebat Nakeem!"Puji Luppi,sementara mereka asik merayakan kemenangan palsunya sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau lawan mereka sudah berada di belakang mereka tanpa lecet sedikitpun .

"Gokei,senbonzakura kageyoshi . "bisik Byakuya yang membuat seluruh silet sakuranya membungkus Nakeem dan Luppi secepat kilat . "Sayonara,Baka Arrancar"Bisik Byakuya sebelum bungkusan sakuranya menewaskan Luppi dan Nakeem yang ada didalam bola sakura tersebut . 'lebih baik aku ke selatan sebelum terlambat'Kata Byakuya dalam hati yang langsung Bershunpo ria tanpa menggunakan Haorinya yang sudah terbakar habis saat ia melakukan utsusemi

_Pihak Kisuke_

"Oy,Kisuke!"Seru sebuah suara yang cukup Kisuke kenali,"kalian Khalid dan Salsa kan?kenapa kalian bisa menggunakan pakaian shinigami dan quincy?"Tanya Kisuke penasaran . "Ceritanya terlalu panjang Kisuke,mendingan kita ke selatan dulu dari pada lu ga ada kerjaan kaya gini"Tutur Khalid yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari Kisuke dan Salsa . Dan pada akhirnya mereka langsung pergi dengan Shunpo untuk Kisuke dan Khalid dan Hirenkyaku untuk Salsa

_Pihak Harada_

"Kalau kau tidak mau mati,pakai bankaimu!Shinigami sok kuat!"Maki Grimmjow yang sudah dalam wujud resseructionnya tersebut,sementara Harada hanya menggeleng sambil terus berusaha untuk berdiri dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan karena dikroyok oleh Grimmjow,Nnoitora yang entah kenapa mau membantu dan wonderweiss yang sudah dalam mode resseruction masing-masing .

"Tidak akan,aku lebih baik mati daripada mengirim orang-orang disini ke soul society tanpa alasan yang jelas !"Kata Harada yang masih terus berusaha untuk berdiri . "Dasar keras kepala!"maki Grimmjow seraya bersonido dan mencakar Harada yang kecepatannya sudah menurun secara drastis .

"Hmm…..jadi kalian kroyokan ya,memang tidak bisa ditebak"kata Kisuke yang sudah menggunakan chikasumi no tatenya tersebut di depan seluruh orang yang ada disana . "Khalid,kau bawa Harada ke tempat yang aman,kami akan mengurus permainan kotor ini"kata Kisuke yang langsung mengarahkan Benihimenya ke Nnoitora yang disusul dengan yang lainnya .

"Lid,lu Shinigami?"Tanya Harada,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan kido pengobatannya . "lu diem aja disini,gue mau bantuin mereka dulu"Kata Khalid yang langsung mengaktifkan shikainya . "Sutoraiki,Raijin"Seru Khalid yang dibarengi dengan munculnya sebuah hujan petir lokal yang sangat lebat .

"A,tu orang ga diurus?"Tanya Salsa sambil melirik sebentar kearah Harada . "Kata siapa ga diurus baka!Kaidonya emang kaya gituan!ntar juga kalau dah beres langsung ilang perisainya"Jawab Khalid keki . Sementara Salsa hanya ber'oh'ria dan langsung melanjutkan acara manah-memanahnya yang cukup menguras tenaga .

_Kisuke&Khalid vs Nnoitora_

"hah…hah…kalian berdua memang serasi ya"Cibir Nnoitora yang mulai kelelahan . Sementara Khalid dan Kisuke yang masih serius tetap tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun pada espada bertubuh ceking tersebut . "Kisuke"Bisik Khalid,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan bershunpo ke belakang Nnoitora untuk mengkido espada itu .

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa orang aneh . Tapi,ada baiknya kau sedikit berhati-hati terhadap kita berdua . "Kata Khalid menggurui,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung tersulut emosi dan menyerang Khalid dengan kecepatan tinggi . "Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku amatiran?aku yakin tidak akan pernah!"Desis Nnoitora,sementara Khalid hanya bisa menahan pedang-pedang Nnoitora dengan Shikai dualnya itu(KAYA SHIKAI UKITAKE CUMAN GA ADA TALINYA) .

"maaf,orang aneh"Bisik Khalid angker lengkap dengan sebuah cahaya kuning di ujung zanpakutonya yang langsung membentuk sebuah rantai petir multi fungsi . Sementara Kisuke yang melihat sinyal itu langsung melancarkan kido andalannya,"Hadou no kyujuuichi,Senju koten Taihou"Seru Kisuke yang langsung bershunpo kesamping Khalid .

"Wow!jago banget lu"Puji Khalid,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum di saat ketika ia dan Khalid bisa melihat Nnoitora tewas karena Kido dan rantai petir multi fungsi milik Khalid yang mengikat sekaligus melumpuhkan sel-sel penting itu

_Kensei,Byakuya&Salsa vs Grimmjow&Wonderweiss_

"Sepertinya ia sangat membuatmu kewalahan eh….Grimmjow"kata Kensei yang masih memegang Shikai pengendali angin dalam wujud normal tanpa topeng . "kau benar sekali,kalau mereka berdua tidak datang pasti aku sudah mati sekarang" balas Grimmjow sakartis .

"kalau kau memang sexta seperti yang mereka bicarakan,apa kau bisa menghindari ini?"Tanya Salsa seraya menembakkan panah-panah berukuruan raksaksa kearah Grimmjow dan Wonderweiss secara membabi buta .

"Tidak berguna!"Seru Grimmjow yang terus bersonido ria sampai ada panah raksaksa yang menusuk dadanya. "Kurasa orang yang memberimu pangkat sexta sangat payah sampai tidak menyadari kalau kau selemah ini"Maki Salsa sambil menendang mayat Grimmjow lalu melanjutkan kembali pertarungannya .

"Bankai,Senbonzakura Kageyoshi\Bankai,Tekken Tachikaze!" Seru Kensei dan Byakuya bersamaan,sementara Wonderweiss hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas saat melihat bankai taichou berbeda zaman dan generasi tersebut .

"Rooooaaaaarrrrr"(ATAU APAPUN ITU) geram Wonderweiss yang langsung tancap gas untuk menyerang Byakuya dan Kensei yang masih stay cool sampai mereka saling menganggukan kepala satu sama lain . "Terima ini arrancar autis!Bakudan tsuki"seru Kensei yang dibarengi kemunculan bola energi yang mengarah kepada Wonderweiss yang langsung retak dan kembali ke wujud semula .

"Sudah kuduga"Gumam Byakuya yang langsung menyerang Wonderweiss dengan kelopak sakuranya secepat yang ia bisa,Namun hasilnya tetap saja sama alias tidak berguna . "Ti,,,,tidak mungkin_"Gumam Kensei saat melihat bankai Byakuya tetap tidak berguna dihadapan arrancar autis itu .

"Terima ini autis!"Seru Salsa yang mulai menghujani Wonderweiss dengan panah raksaksanya sehingga ia berhasil membunuh arrancar autis tersebut dengan oleh-oleh satu hogyoku utuh yang tergeletak begitu saja di pasir pantai yang berlumuran darah

"Batu apa ini?"Tanya Salsa sambil memegang hogyoku yang langsung direbut oleh Kisuke . "Ini punyaku Sal"Kata Kisuke singkat sambil memasukan Hogyoku kedalam sebuah kantong plastik yang kemudian dimasukan ke saku celananya .

"Lebih baik kita kembali teman-teman,aku takut mereka mulai curiga"Kata Hitsugaya yang baru saja sampai setelah membekukan Hollow-hollow keparat dengan bankainya . "Ya,Toushiro benar . lebih baik kita cepat kembali bergabung dengan mereka sebelum kita ketauan bertarung disini ."Timpal Byakuya yang datang bersama Harada dan Khalid .

"A….Akechi,,kau_"perkataan Hitsugaya langsung tercekat oleh anggukan kepala dari Harada . "Kau benar,mereka mengeroyokiku sampai aku jadi seperti ini"Kata Harada,sementara mereka semua minus Harada dan Hitsugaya langsung menganggukan kepala mereka untuk mencegah emosi sang chibi taichou itu meluap tidak karuan . "Awalnya hanya Grimmjow yang kulawan . Namun saat ia mulai terpojok muncullah Nnoitora dan Wonderweiss yang membuatku jadi sangat kewalahan"Sambung Harada

"Sal,Lid . Thanks ya dah mau bantu,Kita cabut dulu"Kata Harada yang langsung bershunpo bersama Byakuya,Kisuke,Kensei dan Hitsugaya . Sementara yang bersangkutan langsung saling bertukar pandang saat mereka berdua merasakan suatu Reiatsu asing yang pernah mereka temui sebelumnya .

'Ini_'Pikir Khalid,sementara sang adik hanya bisa terpana saat melihat 7 orang berjubah hitam dengan motif jalan raya yang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua . "Siapa kalian?! lawan kami kalau kalian berani!"tantang Salsa,sementara yang bersangkutan masih stay cool sampai seseorang dari mereka angkat bicara .

"Kokuto,Hideo . Lakukanlah"kata seorang pria bertubuh paling pendek diantara mereka semua,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung melakukan semacam shunpo kearah kedua kakak beradik tersebut dengan zanpakuto terhunus .

"Ugh….siapa…..kalian"Tanya Salsa yang sudah ditusuk secara miring oleh Hideo,sementara sang kakak yang sempat mekawan namun bernasib sama dengan adiknya langsung ambruk saat Kokuto menusuk Khalid dan mencabut zanpakutonya tanpa ampun dari tubuh jangkungnya itu . "Bagus,kita biarkan saja mereka berdua disini dan kembali mencari'nya'"kata orang itu lagi yang langsung menghilang bersama kawan-kawannya meninggalkan kakak beradik gigantik tersebut dengan keadaan terluka parah .

_5 menit kemudian_

"Lho,kok bau anyir ya?"kata seorang gadis berambut orange panjang heran,sementara kedua pria yang bersamanya langsung menoleh kearah gadis periang tersebut dengan banyak tanda Tanya di pikiran mereka . "Kau benar Inoue-san,lebih baik kita selidiki ini"timpal pria berambut perak yang langsung saling bertukar pandang dengan remaja pria berambut biru dengan model klimis disampingnya yang kemudian saling menganggukan kepala satu sama lain .

"Baiklah,aku yang memimpin"Kata pria berambut perak yang langsung berlari bersama remaja pria berkacamata yang disusul oleh gadis yang dipanggil Inoue oleh pria berambut perak itu tadi . Sampai mereka menemukan dua orang berpakaian shinigami dan quincy yang tidak sadarkan diri .

"Uryuu-kun,kau dekatkan Shinigami dan quincy itu agar aku bisa mengobati mereka bersamaan"Kata gadis berambut orange itu yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh remaja pria bernama Uryuu itu yang langsung mendekatkan sepasang kakak beradik Gigantik itu .

"Santen Kisshun,aku menolak"Kata Inoue yang mulai mengobati mereka berdua dengan peri-perinya . "Uryuu-kun,kenapa disini bisa ada quincy?"Tanya Inoue,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menaikan kacamatanya . "Aku juga tidak mengerti Hime"Katanya singkat sambil sedikit mendesah .

**POJOK AUTHOR**

"**HIME,KAU LIHAT AUTHOR TIDAK?"TANYA URYUU,"KATANYA DIA LAGI SAKIT URYUU-KUN"JAWAB ORIHIME SINGKAT . SEMENTARA URYUU HANYA MENAIKAN KACAMATANYA YANG TURUN .**

"**KEBETULAN KALIAN ADA DISINI,AUTHOR BILANG IA MENYERAHKAN TUGAS INI PADA KITA"KATA HISAGI YANG ENTAH DATANG DARIMANA DAN TENTUNYA DISAMBUT DENGAN TANDA TANYA YANG BERTEBARAN DI PIKIRAN MEREKA BERDUA .**

"**OK,DARI HIKARY CRESENTY RAVENIA . HM….CHAP INI ALURNYA GA KECEPETAN KAN?KALAU ITU NTAR BIAR AUTHOR YANG URUS MASALAH ITU"KATA HISAGI,"MASIH DARI ORANG YANG SAMA ALIAS HIKARY CRESENTY RAVENIA . YUP,ITU ALESANNYA KENAPA SI AUTHOR PALING BENCI ANGKA 17 KARENA ITU TERJADI PAS TANGGAL 17"KATA URYUU SANTAI . "YANG TERAKHIR DARI ESTER MARIANA . HEHEHE,THANKS FOR REVIEW"KATA INOUE RAMAH .**

"**OYA,AKANG,A ATAU KANG ITU PANGGILAN BUAT ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA ATAU PANGGILAN SAYANG KE PACAR ."TUTUR URYUU**

"**KALAU BUKAN KARENA REVIEW SI AUTHOR BAKALAN HIATUS LAMA LHO,COZ DIA MIRIP BANGET UKITAKE-TAICHOU ALIAS SAKIT-SAKITAN"KATA HISAGI TANPA MERASA BERSALAH SEDIKITPUN**


	4. Chapter 4Byakuya

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo*kalau aku yang punya bleach pasti Chojiro gaakan is death dan bakal punya jam terbang yang sama kaya Byakuya,Animenya masih jalan dll**

**/Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka/** **Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!/** **Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri/**

**Genre:Gado-gado**

**Rate:T**

**Buat Byakuya FC silahkan siapkan setruk kontainer tissue buat antisipasi banjir lem sama air mata**

**AN:DISINI HITSUGAYA DIPANGGIL TOSHIRO KARENA DISINI ITU SESAMA TAICHOU**

SEBELUMNYA

"Uryuu-kun,kenapa disini bisa ada quincy?"Tanya Inoue,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menaikan kacamatanya . "Aku juga tidak mengerti Hime"Katanya singkat sambil sedikit mendesah .

_Di pihak lain_

Malam yang dingin di kamar penginapan milik kelima shinigami kita yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas seperti nonton film,ngemil kripik semangka,atau hanya duduk-duduk di depan kamar sambil ngobrol santai bersama segelas teh hijau yang sengaja Kisuke bawa dari Karakura .

"Akechi-san,apakau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"Tanya Kisuke,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyesap teh hijau hangatnya lalu sedikit berkutat dengan gadget putihnya tersebut .

"Kisuke,apa yang kau maksudkan adalah 'reiatsu mereka'?"Tanya Harada,"Maksudmu?"Tanya balik Kisuke yang kurang mengerti . "Togabito,kau merasakannya kan?"kata Harada keki,sementara Kisuke hanya mengangguk saat mengingat kalau taichou jangkung disampingnya ini sangat peka dalam hal-hal berbau neraka .

"Sudahlah,kita cek kebenarannya besok saja . Sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk patroli dalam keadaan seperti ini"Kata Harada yang langsung ngeluyur masuk ke dalam kamar . Sementara Kisuke yang tampak sedikit berpikir di kursinya hanya menghabiskan teh hijaunya dan menyusul masuk kedalam kamar .

_Dikamar lain pada penginapan yang sama_

"Ugh…Dimana ini?"Rintih Salsa sambil menstabilkan rasa pusing dan menormalkan penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur . "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun,Pure Blood Quincy-chan . Kami menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri bersama shinigami itu dipantai,jadi kami membawamu dan shinigami itu kemari agar kalian tidak jadi santapan hollow disana"Tutur pria berambut perak sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun .

"Aku Uryuu Ishida,yang disampingku ini adalah pacarku,namanya Orihime Inoue . Dan yang ada didekatmu adalah ayahku,namanya Ryuken Ishida . Kalau aku boleh tau,siapa namamu dan Shinigami itu?"Tutur Uryuu yang masih memandangi bulan dari jendela kamar .

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Salsa . Sementara shinigami itu adalah kakakku,namanya Khalid"Balas Salsa dengan suara bassnya yang mirip suara laki-laki dewasa . "Salam kenal Salsa-chan...Oya,ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana kalian bisa terluka separah itu?"Tanya Orihime penasaran .

"Pada awalnya kami hanya membantu sekelompok shinigami dalam melawan espada dan arrancar . setelah espada dan arrancar itu kalah dan mereka meninggalkan kami yang kemudian diserang oleh sekelompok orang aneh berjubah hitam yang langsung menusuk kami berdua tanpa ampun dan pergi meninggalkan kami dalam keadaan berlumuran darah seperti itu"Tutur Salsa panjang lebar

"Jadi begitu ya….."Kata Orihime yang langsung berimajinasi kelampau batas . "Uryuu,bagaimana menurutmu?apa kita perlu kesana?"Tanya Ryuken,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng dan menaikan kembali kacamatanya yang turun . "Tidak perlu,kita temui saja sekumpulan taichou itu besok karena mereka ada di penginapan ini juga"Jawab Uryuu yang langsung ke kamar mandi

_Keesokan harinya di pihak para shinigami_

Tampak para murid dan guru yang sedang sarapan di berbagai tempat di penginapan itu . Mulai dari di depan kamar,di dalam kamar,di taman,di pinggir kolam renang,dan berbagai tempat lainnya yang ada di penginapan itu .

"Maaf pak Harada,ada yang nyariin bapak tapi ga tau siapa"kata Bu Imas sambil sedikit mencolek-colek pundak lebar Harada yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol dengan Kisuke dan tentu saja membuatnya sedikit terusik . "Dimana orangnya Bu?"Tanya Harada sopan,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung menunjuk kearah tiga orang pria dan seorang gadis berbaju serba putih yang ada di depan kamarnya

"Ryuken…bagaimana kau…."perkataan Harada langsung disela oleh Uryuu yang masih stay cool disamping ayahnya yang terkadang tidak dianggapnya sebagai ayah . "Jadi begini,aku hanya ingin mempertanyakan tanggung jawab kalian sebagai shinigami yang di gadang-gadang sebagai seorang 'pelindung' Soul society,dunia manusia dan hueco mundo . Namun,kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka bersimbah darah di pantai selatan?"Tutur Uryuu dengan nada intimidasi tingkat tinggi .

"Sudah kuduga,aku yakin 'mereka' yang melukai 'kalian' kan?"Tanya Harada . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pikiran penuh tanda Tanya . "Lalu kalau kalau kau tau kenapa kau tak menolongnya?Real King"Tanya Ryuken yang membuat tanda Tanya besar di otak Harada karena memberi panggilan 'Real King' padanya .

"Quincy memang tidak pernah mengerti keadaan rupanya"Cibir Harada santai yang membuat emosi dua orang quincy pria dihadapannya jadi meletus . "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak pernah mengerti keadaan' hah!baka taichou!"Kata Uryuu yang mulai tersulut emosi . "Ano…Uryuu-kun,Ishida-san . Mungkin Akechi-san juga punya alasan kenapa ia meniggalkan mereka berdua di pantai"Kata Orihime menengahi yang membuat emosi kedua quincy veteran tersebut sedikit padam .

"Hime benar Ryuken,aku memang punya alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan mereka berdua kemarin"Kata Harada yang sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya . "Katakanlah"Balas Ryuken singkat,"Satu,aku masih punya pekerjaan lain disini . Dua,Misiku bukan di kota ini . Dan Ketiga,aku takut penyamaran kami terbongkar jika kami tidak segera bergabung dengan mereka lagi . Apa ini sudah jelas?dokter quincy!"Tutur Harada sambil menunjuk rombongannya yang sedang sarapan dengan damainya tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka bisa diserang setiap saat .

"Ga apa-apa kok,kita bisa ngertiin kondisi lu sekarang yang lagi super sibuk"celetuk Khalid . "Kau lihat,orangnya saja bisa mengerti . Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerti keadaanku"Kata Harada . "Baiklah,aku akui itu alasan yang logis . Jadi kau kembalilah sebelum mereka mencurigaimu"Kata Uryuu sakartis,sementara Harada langsung ngeluyur pergi untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang semakin pedas terjadi .

_Candi Borobudur_

"Reiatsu ini…."Gumam Harada yang sedang duduk santai bersama 4 rekannya yang lain disebuah batu di puncak candi Borobudur . "Byakuya,ikut aku ke belakang stupa ini"Kata Harada,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan temannya karena memang ia sudah mengerti maksudnya .

"Tidak kusangka,kau bisa menyadari kehadiran kami secepat ini . Akechi"Cibir seorang togabito bermaskerkan kain hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang terhitung cukup indah itu? . "Ulala,sepertinya aku harus siap mental"Kata Harada dengan kegajeannya ,"Katakan saja apa maumu,togabito no baka"Maki Byakuya dengan nada dingin khasnya

"Mudah saja,aku ingin kau melepaskanku dari sana dengan menghancurkan ini"balas togabito itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya,sementara Harada dan Byakuya yang langsung sadar dengan maksud dari Togabito bermata ungu itu hanya sedikit mendecih dengan posisi mereka yang terlihat mulai bersiaga jika togabito itu menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba

"Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka"Kata Harada dengan wajah yang jauh lebih stoic dari Byakuya yang menandakan kalau Harada mulai agak kesal dengan perkataan sang togabito bernama Kokuto tersebut .

"Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!"Kata Kokuto yang sudah membenturkan zanpakutounya pada zanpakutou Byakuya dengan tekanan yang sangat teramat kuat yang membuat Byakuya mundur beberapa langkah karena tekanan yang diberikan Kokuto dan terus menangkis serangan beruntun dari Kokuto

Sementara Harada yang melihat sobat sekaligus juniornya kewalahan,ia langsung shunpo kebelakang Kokuto dan mulai komat-kamit dengan mantra kidonya . "Terima ini!Hadou no sanjuuni(32),Okasen"Seru Harada yang menargetkan kido kuningnya kearah Kokuto . Byakuya yang melihat kido Harada yang mengarah kepadanya dan Kokutopun langsung bershunpo ke area aman dan meluncurkan sebuah bakudou kearah Kokuto

"Bakudou no Roku juu ichi (61),Rikujou Korou"seru Byakuya yang langsung menembakan enam balok bercahaya dari tangannya untuk memblok pergerakan Kokuto . "Cih….Kau benar-benar licik"Maki Kokuto sebelum Hadou Harada menghantamnya dengan telak .

"Sepertinya kita_"Perkataan Byakuya langsung terpotong saat melihat rantai milik Kokuto melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kembali bershunpo ke samping Harada untuk menghindari rantai Kokuto . "Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Harada sedikit cemas dengan luka di pundak kiri dan dada kanan Byakuya yang sangat dalam dan lebar,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng dan langsung terjongkok menahan sakit dari lukanya .

"Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri"Titah Harada yang tidak mau melihat penderitaan sobatnya itu terus bertambah setiap saat . "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Harada!Ugh…meski aku seperti ini….Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian sobat,percayalah….aku tidak akan apa-apa…"kata Byakuya dengan nada lemah dan langsung pingsan yang tentu saja membuatnya terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 500 meter dengan keadaan yang cukup berlumuran darah didada kanan dan pundak kirinya .

"BYAKUYA!"teriak Harada yang langsung bersenka kebawah agar ia bisa menangkap Tubuh jangkung Byakuya dengan gaya apapun yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini sampai terpilihlah bridal style karena memang Harada sampai lebih dulu di atas tanah dari pada Byakuya . "Kena kau!"gumam Harada yang langsung membaringkan Byakuya disampingnya dan melakukan kido pengobatan dalam skala besar sesegera mungkin

"Byakuya,bertahanlah kawan ."kata Harada cemas sampai tidak menyadari sedikitpun kehadiran teman-temannya yang lain . "Akechi!Kuchiki!kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"Seru Hitsugaya dari kejauhan dengan suara TOA yang datang bersama Kisuke dan Kensei . Sementara Harada masih terus berfokus pada kido pengobatannya dan tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun seruan dari Hitsugaya

"Hey baka!kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Hah?!"kata Hitsugaya tanpa melihat keadaan Byakuya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri yang tentu saja membuat sedikit amarah Harada menjadi tersulut karenanya . Namun,Harada jauh lebih memilih untuk fokus pada kidonya daripada berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadap taichou termuda tersebut .

"Lebih baik kau diam dulu Toushiro,dia sedang tidak mau diganggu"kata Kensei dingin sambil memegang pundak kanan Hitsugaya yang tentu saja membuatnya sedikit tersinggung dengan kelakuan Kensei . "Maaf aku membiarkan diriku yang satunya lagi keluar,tapi yang jelas kalian bertiga harus membantuku sekarang"Kata Harada dengan dinginnya yang sempat membuat Hitsugaya sedikit shock karena kelakuannya itu yang mendadak berubah menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari Byakuya dan Hyorinmaru .

"Baiklah Akechi-san,apa yang bisa kami bantu sekarang?"Tanya Kisuke sambil menaikan sedikit topi bisbol hitamnya . "Tolong kalian katakan pada mereka kalau aku dan Byakuya pulang duluan ke penginapan dan tolong bawakan gigaiku dan Byakuya yang ada di belakang stupa tadi ke penginapan"Tutur Harada yang langsung memapah Byakuya dan segera bershunpo ke penginapan .

_Kamar grup shinigami_

'cklek'suara daun pintu yang terbuka langsung membuat Harada yang masih dalam bentuk shinigaminya tersebut langsung terperanjat dari tempat tidur Byakuya yang belum juga siuman dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara pengganggunya tersebut

"Yo Harada,bagaimana dengannya?"Tanya Kensei yang datang bersama dua shinigami lainnya . "Bisa kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya sekarang . Dan semoga saja ia cepat siuman"Jawab Harada dingin . "Sudahlah Akechi-san,kau tidak perlu sedingin itu pada kami"Kata Kisuke dengan nada sedikit memohon . "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu dan cepat pakai Gigaimu sebelum ada agenda lain Akechi"Kata Hitsugaya dingin yang dibalas dengan desahan malas dari yang bersangkutan .

_5 menit kemudian_

Tampak Kensei,Harada,Kisuke dan Hitsugaya yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing seperti membaca buku,nonton tv,dan lagi-lagi ngemil kripik semangka sambil baca Koran yang memang belum dibacanya . "Ugh…dimana…ini….."bisik sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Harada .

"Bagaimana keadaanmu kawan?apa perlu aku pakai kaido lagi?"Tanya Harada seperti seorang introgator dengan sangat teramat pelan sampai hanya bisa didengar oleh Byakuya seorang . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan dan berusaha untuk duduk namun usahanya langsung gagal karena rasa sakit didada kanan dan pundak kirinya memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring di kasur .

"Argh…..segila apa dia menebasku tadi sampai jadi seperti ini?"rintih Byakuya dengan wajah yang tentu saja masih pucat pasi . "Sudahlah,kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Byakuya . Siapkan saja dirimu,besok pagi kita pulang ke Bandung . "kata Harada yang langsung ke depan pintu kamar . "Aku mau keluar dulu,kalian bertiga tolong jaga Byakuya dan kalau ia sudah aga mendingan beritau aku"Tutur Harada yang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk jalan-jalan sore.

###Harada POV###

'Apa yang mereka mau dariku coba?aku kan tidak bisa membebaskan mereka seenak jidatku . Argh….kalau aku ada di misi berkepanjangan ini sepertinya aku bisa jadi gila secara perlahan,Argh…"rutukku dalam hati sambil menendang-nendang benda apapun yang kulewati sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telingaku .

"Oiii….Da,lu kenapa?dari tadi gue panggil ga ngebales aja…Ada masalah?"Tanya Khalid penasaran"Engga kok,cuman masalah kecil doang . emang kenapa?"Tanya balikku yang sengaja berbohong padanya . Sementara saat kulihat,adik tomboinya hanya mendesah pelan dan jujur,aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari desahan yang dikeluarkan Salsa tadi .

"Ceritain dong kang,masalah mereka lagi ya?"Tanya Salsa,sementara aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata 'mereka' yang Salsa utarakan . "Maksudnya itu togabito da . Oya,btw . kenapa otak lu jadi aga lemot ya?biasanya kan super encer . Lu abis diserang mereka ya?"tebak Khalid yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan kepala .

"Bukan Cuma gue,tapi Byakuya juga kena . Untungnya anak-anak ga tau tentang ini"jawabku lirih . "Hah…..tapi dia gapapa kan?"Tanya Khalid yang mempersilahkanku untuk duduk disebelahnya dan aku pun langsung duduk disebelah shinigami dadakan itu . "Kayanya dah waktunya deh,gue nyeritain ini ke kalian berdua"kataku yang membuat Salsa yang saat itu sedang minum air putih langsung menyemburkan air putihnya ke jalan .

"Maksud Akang 'nyeritain ini' itu apa?"Tanya Salsa yang terlihat shock setengah mati . "Sebenernya gue,Byakuya,Kensei,Kisuke sama si Toushiro itu anggota dan mantan anggota dari pasukan keamanan kaya koramil kalau di sini . Nah,kita itu ditugasin buat ngeamanin daerah Jawa Barat dari rencana pembantaian sama pembumi hangusan yang direncanain sama seseorang yang parahnya,dia itu mantan rekan kita disana"tuturku menggantung .

"Jadi tugas kalian berlima Cuma itu?tapi kenapa sampai ada orang neraka?terus,maksud dari mantan anggota itu apa?emang mereka berkhianat ke kalian?"Tanya Khalid . "Tugas kita bukan itu aja lid . Tapi ada dua diantara kita berlima yang dikasih tugas pribadi,kalau masalah berkhianat sih ga semua . Buktinya si Kensei dan kawan-kawan sama si Kisuke dan kawan-kawan itu cuman kena getahnya sementara si trouble makernya Cuma duduk manis terus diangkat jadi kapten buat ngegantiin kapten yang sebelumnya kena getah dari ulahnya terus dia berkhianat ke kita"Tuturku panjang lebar lagi

"Terus kalau tentang tugas pribadi?"Tanya Salsa,"Kalau tentang tugas pribadi gue sama si Kensei yang dapet . kalau gue tugasnya harus mastiin biar togabito itu ga bikin keributan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau . Kalau si Kensei mesti mulangin mantan anak buah temennya dan cuman gue yang boleh tau tentang urusan yang satu ini"Tuturku yang membuat sepasang kakak beradik itu langsung ber'OH'ria .

"Berat juga ya….tapi si balok es gapapa kan?"Tanya Khalid,sementara Harada langsung menggeleng pelan"Dada kanan sama bahu kirinya kena . Tapi dah gapapa kok,biar masih aga gimana gitu"jawabku,"Da,lu mau balik hari apa?"Tanya Khalid"Besok pagi,mau nebeng?busnya penuh tukang nebeng!"ejekku untuk mencairkan suasana kaku diantara kami bertiga .

**TBC**

**Author Cuma mau bilang kalau Author mau fokus dulu sama ini fic,jadi yang nungguin juuyon bantai sabar ya kalau ga update double chap. lagi mentok ide soalnya buat Fic itu….**


	5. Chapter 5tELOR ASin Prolouge

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo*kalau aku yang punya bleach pasti Chojiro gaakan is death dan bakal punya jam terbang yang sama kaya Byakuya,Animenya masih jalan dll**

**/Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka/** **Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!/** **Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri/**

**Genre:Gado-gado**

**Rate:T**

**Izuru Kira fc siap-siap ya…dia bakal jadi target telor asin author disini**

**AN:DISINI HITSUGAYA DIPANGGIL TOSHIRO KARENA DISINI ITU SESAMA TAICHOU**

SEBELUMNYA

"Berat juga ya….tapi si balok es gapapa kan?"Tanya Khalid,sementara Harada langsung menggeleng pelan"Dada kanan sama bahu kirinya kena . Tapi dah gapapa kok,biar masih aga gimana gitu"jawabku,"Da,lu mau balik hari apa?"Tanya Khalid"Besok pagi,mau nebeng?busnya penuh tukang nebeng!"ejekku untuk mencairkan suasana kaku diantara kami bertiga .

.

Seminggu setelah kepulangan para Shinigami dari studi wisatanya di Yogyakarta,kondisi mereka berlima kini sudah mulai normal . Termasuk kondisi Byakuya yang sudah kembali normal ditambah Soutaichou yang secara ajaib meminta fukutaichounya sendiri yang notabene tidak ingin berada jauh-jauh darinya untuk pergi ke Bandung bersama dengan sang fukutaichou berambut raven dari divisi 9,sang Fukutaichou berambut emo pirang dan orang terkuat ketiga se Seretei .—Hisagi Shuuhei,Izuru Kira dan Shunsui Kyoraku .

_Ichibantai HQ_

"Yama-Jii,kenapa kau membiarkan Tadaoki untuk ikut bersama kami?aku kan masih bisa mengajak Juushiro untuk masalah ini…"Tutur Kyoraku dengan nada santainya yang tetap saja tidak berubah . "Ada dua alasan mengapa aku memberikannya misi,Kyoraku-taichou"kata Soutaichou yang dibarengi dengan suhu udara yang sedikit meningkat .

"Pertama,Hitsugaya-taichou bilang kalau belakangan ini Akechi-taichou lebih sering menyendiri . Dan aku tau betul hubungan Akechi-taichou dengan Sasakibe-fukutaichou . Kedua,aku ingin kalian bertiga membantu Akechi-taichou secara pribadi dalam menyelesaikan misi khusus yang kuberikan…apa kalian mengerti?"Tutur Soutaichou dengan suhu Udara yang semakin naik karena Reiatsunya sendiri .

"Hai,Soutaichou-dono\Eijisai-dono"balas Hisagi dan Chojirou berbarengan,"Hah…Okelah kalau begitu"Kata Kyoraku dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan kalau kursi yang biasa Soutaichou duduki sudah mengeluarkan sedikit api . "Kalian bertiga pergilah ke divisi 12,Kurotsuchi-taichou sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian disana"Titah Soutaichou,sementara mereka bertiga hanya memberi salam hormat dan langsung bershunpo menuju divisi 12 (Divisi tergila sepeninggal Kisuke-san)

_Juuni Bantai HQ_

"Menyusul mereka berlima?"kata Mayuri keheranan"Ya,kau bisa kan?"Tanya Kyoraku serius . Sementara Mayuri hanya sanggup mendesah malas dan segera beranjak pergi dari komputer keyboardnya itu menuju ke gerbang yang digunakan Byakuya DKK untuk pergi ke Bandung .

"Baiklah,apa kalian sudah siap?"Tanya Mayuri yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala ketiga shinigami berbeda pangkat dan generasi itu yang tentunya kini sudah memakai gigainya masing-masing .

"Ya,kalian bertiga cepatlah masuk kemari sebelum gerbangnya kututup"kata Mayuri sambil menunjuk lubang hitam berdiameter 2 meter yang berada disampingnya . "Kau yakin ini gerbangmya?"Tanya Kyoraku . "Tentu saja!Lebih baik kalian masuk sekarang atau kalian akan menjadi kelinci percobaanku"ancam Mayuri angker yang tentunya membuat ketiga shinigami balai bantuan itu langsung ngacir kedalam lubang hitam yang Mayuri buat . Sementara Author yang sudah menyiapkan tiang listrik dari tadi langsung membantingkan tiang listrik itu kearah Mayuri yang membuatnya langsung masuk ICU di divisi 4 dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan .

_Black hole_

"Apa-apaan ini!Waaa!"teriak Hisagi,sementara Kyoraku dan Chojirou yang masih stay cool padahal sangat ketakutan juga hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat karena teriakan gaje yang Hisagi keluarkan sampai mereka merasa kalau mereka sudah terjatuh di sebuah lapangan dengan posisi saling menindih punggung satu sama lain .

_Pinggiran Lapangan PEDCA UNPAD_

"Ugh…apa tidak cara yang lebih waras untuk mendarat ya Kyoraku-taichou?"tanya Chojirou yang sudah berdiri dari posisi tidak terhormatnya itu . "Entahlah…aku juga tidak tau Chojirou…kalau kau penasaran,Tanya saja langsung pada orangnya…Beres kan?"Jawab Kyoraku sambil terus membersihkan celana jins hitam dan blazer hitamnya itu .

"Minna,kita ada dimana?apa Kurotsuchi-taichou salah koordinat ya?"Tanya Hisagi yang tampak sangat kebingungan saat melihat anak-anak Basket yang sedang pendinginan selesai latihan dan juga deretan kios makanan yang cukup untuk membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya mengadakan konser untuk minta makan .

_Dipihak Khalid dkk_

"Lid,lu kenal ga sama mereka?kaya orang tersesat banget soalnya…"Bisik Rangga sambil menunjuk kearah ketiga shinigami yang entah sedang melakukan apa . Sementara Khalid langsung mengerinyitkan dahinya tanda kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu .

"A…Lid,lu kenal ga sama mereka?"Tanya Rangga lagi sambil menjentik-jentikan jarinya yang langsung membuat Khalid tersadar dari lamunannya . "Aa…Sori ga,gue cabut dulu ya,Bye…"kata Khalid yang langsung menyambar ransel hitamnya yang ia letakan secara sembarangan di pinggir ring basket dan iapun langsung menghampiri para shinigami itu secepat shunponya sendiri

_Dipihak Hisagi dkk_

"Hisagi,kau Tanya saja padanya…siapa tau dia mau membantu kita"saran Chojirou yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah respon baik dari yang bersangkutan . "Arigatou,Sasakibe-fukutaichou"kata Hisagi yang langsung menghampiri Khalid dengan wajah bahagia?

"Maaf…apa aku boleh Tanya sesuatu padamu?"kata Hisagi"Maaf,tapi setidaknya kita harus saling mengenal dulu kan?"Balas Khalid yang membuat Hisagi sedikit terkekeh malu . "Maaf ya,kau bisa memanggilku Hisagi . Kau sendiri?siapa namamu?"tanya Hisagi ramah

"Kau bisa memanggilku Khalid . Oya,kau mencari siapa Hisagi?"Balas Khalid tak kalah ramah . "Begini,apakau kenal dengan Harada Akechi?kalau iya aku minta tolong kau untuk menunjukan rumahnya"kata Hisagi

"Wah…kebetulan sekali…aku salah satu kenalannya…dan kalian bertiga boleh ikut denganku"balas Khalid yang tentunya semakin membuat wajah Hisagi jadi sangat gembira . "Terima kasih banyak Khalid-san"kata Hisagi,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat sifat dari kenalan barunya itu .

_Rumah para Shinigami_

'Ting tong'suara bel dari rumah para shinigami yang tentu saja sedikit mengusik aktifitas mereka kecuali Byakuya,Hitsugaya dan Kensei yang saat itu entah sedang kemana . "Anda mencari siapa ya?"kata Kisuke yang belum menyadari kehadiran ketiga shinigami tersebut ."Apa kau sudah melupakan kami Baka Benihime?!"Maki Kyoraku sekenanya yang tentunya membuat Kisuke sedikit malu .

"Ah…Kyoraku-taichou,Shuuhei-san dan Sasakibe-san…Silahkan masuk"kata Kisuke ramah seperti biasa,sementara ketiga shinigami itu langsung masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan oleh Kisuke yang langsung kelantai dua untuk menemui Harada yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

_Balkon belakang lantai 2_

"Ano…Akechi-san,ada baiknya kau turun dulu kebawah . Karena sepertinya kita dapat balai bantuan dari Soul Society"Kata Kisuke"Balai bantuan?tidak biasanya ia mau mengirimkannya"Balas Harada cuek bebek . "Akechi-san,sebenarnya kau ini mengapa sih?"Tanya Kisuke penuh kekeian .

sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kisuke sebentar lalu turun kebawah"kau akan tau masalahku nanti Kisuke,ini sangatlah pribadi"bisik Harada sebelum meninggalkan Kisuke yang masih membatu didepan pintu balkon karena terlalu penasaran dengan maksud dari perkataan Harada tadi .

_lantai satu_

Tampak Hisagi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kira yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu,sementara kedua shinigami senior yang lainnya hanya terlihat sedang menyesap teh hijau mereka yang Kisuke persiapkan untuk mereka berempat . "Ano…kalau boleh tau,apa tujuan kalian kemari?dan bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan rumah kami?"Tanya Kisuke yang tentu saja membuat Kyoraku langsung menurunkan cangkir teh hijaunya dan mulai berbicara .

"Tujuan kami adalah untuk membantu kalian,dan kalau soal bagaimana kami menemukan Rumah ini…kami sebenarnya dibantu seseorang yang memiliki Reiatsu sekelas Taichou veteran sepertiku"Jawab Kyoraku santai,sementara Kisuke hanya ber 'oh'ria . "Bweh…ni telor atau racun?!asin banget rasanya!"Rutuk Kira yang tentunya mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruang tamu .

"Oh…iya,aku lupa menyimpan telur asin itu ke dapur…maaf ya Izuru-san"kata Kisuke yang langsung mengambil sepiring telur asin tersebut untuk diletakan di dapur . Sementara Kira yang sebenarnya masih merasa keasinan hanya bisa minum 5 gelas air kemasan yang memang sengaja disimpan oleh Byakuya

"Oi…Kira…kau tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Hisagi yang terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu yang sedang sedikit aneh tersebut . "Ah…Sumimasen Urahara-san…kamar mandinya dimana ya?"Tanya Kira yang entah sedang mengalami apa,"dibawah tangga"jawab Kisuke simpel . Sementara Kira langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi sambil terus menahan rasa sakit diperutnya itu .

"Kisuke,Kira kenapa?"Tanya Harada yang baru turun . "Entahlah…ia langsung jadi seperti itu setelah makan telur asin yang lupa kutaruh ke dapur tadi"jawab Kisuke sekenanya yang membuat mimik Harada berubah menjadi sangat stoic .

"Em…Harada,kau kenapa?"Tanya Chojirou . "Entahlah…sepertinya masalah ini akan jadi semakin rumit"kata Harada yang tentu saja memunculkan ribuan tanda Tanya di benak seluruh shinigami yang ada disana .

Waktu demi waktu mereka lalui,sampai-sampai mereka lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak pertemuan mereka dirumah dinas yang Soutaichou berikan pada mereka . "Ni pinggang kenapa sih?!dari tadi kaya gini terus"Rutuk Kira yang saat itu sedang menyamar menjadi siswa kelas XI H jurusan RPL yang diwali kelasi oleh Harada yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang mengajar Algoritma .

"Izuru,apa ada masalah?"Tanya Harada perhatian"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa kok Akechi-tai…Cuih!Sensei"Jawab Kira cepat yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Harada yang kembali menjelaskan Algoritma

###Kira POV###

'ARGH…apa ini gara-gara telur itu ya…hah…sudahlah…aku malas sekali mengurusinya'kataku dalam hati sambil terus menahan sakit pinggang tidak wajarku itu dan kembali berbaur dengan yang lainnya .

###Normal POV jam 5 sore di halaman SMKN 4 Bandung###

"Ah…Taichou…apa kau tau penyebab sakit pinggang tak berujungku ini?"Tanya Kira yang saat itu sedang membawa minuman kemasan . "Entahlah…lagipula aku bukan anak divisi 4 kan?harusnya kau sendirilah yang mengetahui penyebabnya Kira"Jawab Harada Sekenanya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menepuk jidatnya karena lupa kalau dirinya sendiri adalah mantan anggota divisi 4

_00.00_

Malam hari yang kadang bisa menyamai musim dingin di Karakura . Hal inilah yang menyebabkan seorang Izuru Kira harus merebut seluruh jatah selimut yang seharusnya ia bagi dengan taichou semampainya itu . 'Brr…dingin sekali disini'kata Kira dalam hati yang pada saat itu sudah menjadi pisang molen berkulit selimut tebal . 10 menit kemudian,ia sudah kembali terlelap karena kehangatan selimut yang memang sengaja diberi sedikit reiatsu petir oleh Harada dan reiatsu angin milik taichou tercintanya yang terus membelainya dengan kelembutan tingkat dewa .

_01.00_

Tampak sesosok orang yang mengenakan baju serba hitam yang sedang mengendap-endap ke-belakang kamar Harada dan Kira yang kebetulan terletak di lantai 1 . "Khu…khu…khu… apa kau akan sanggup menanggung beban ini?Harada Akechi…"gumamnya pelan diselingi dengan tawa antagonis yang sangat terlihat . "Lebih baik aku cepat menyuntikkan obat ini ke Fukutaichounya sebelum 'burung' itu terbangun dan menyadarinya"kata sosok itu lagi yang kemudian melompat lewat jendela kamar kedua petinggi divisi 3 tersebut .

"Rasakan ini…Harada Akechi!"bisiknya penuh penekanan seraya menyuntikkan sebuah obat ke pergelangan tangan kanan Kira dan sosok itupun segera menghilang secepat kilat . 5 menit berlalu,tidur nyenyak Harada harus terganggu karena ia merasakan sebuah getaran hebat pada kasur double sizenya tersebut . dan benar saja,saat ia melihat kearah fukutaichounya,ia menemukan fukutaichou emonya itu sedang kejang-kejang tidak karuan diatas kasur sampai Kira harus terjatuh ke lantai .

"Kira!"teriak Harada yang langsung membangunkan semua penghuni rumah tersebut

**TBC**

"**Aloha Minna!kembali lagi bersama saya si author tergaje sejagat raya dan Soul Society"Sorak Author penuh kegajean . "Thor,kenapa musti gue sih…kan masih banyak yang lainnya…kaya si Ichigo,dan yang lainnya"keluh Kira . "Pertanyaan yang bagus Bro!gini,aku itu nyari yang kagak mainstream kaya Lu,tadinya aku mau jadiin si Hisagi korbannya…tapi gara-gara dilarang…yaudah,lu jadi korban penderitaanku deh"tutur Author panjang lebar yang membuat Kira langsung pundung dipojokan .**

"**Haduh…dasar…oke,dari Hikary Cresenty Ravenia . Hm…okedeh…hehehe aku tergolong aneh kah?…arigatou Hika-chan"kata author "yang mau Review bakal dapet photo editan Chara favorit dari Author lho…"tawar Author**


	6. Chapter 6:Winter war begin

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,MISSWORDMAYBE**

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo*kalau aku yang punya bleach pasti Chojiro gaakan is death dan bakal punya jam terbang yang sama kaya Byakuya,Animenya masih jalan dll**

**/Maaf,kami tidak akan melayani keinginanmu itu . Karena aku tau rencana kalian setelah membebaskan diri dari neraka/** **Hm….apa aku harus melakukan INI!/** **Byakuya,lebih baik kau mundur dulu . Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri/**

**Genre:Gado-gado**

**Rate:T**

**AN:DISINI HITSUGAYA DIPANGGIL TOSHIRO KARENA DISINI ITU SESAMA TAICHOU**

SEBELUMNYA

"Rasakan ini…Harada Akechi!"bisiknya penuh penekanan seraya menyuntikkan sebuah obat ke pergelangan tangan kanan Kira dan sosok itupun segera menghilang secepat kilat . 5 menit berlalu,tidur nyenyak Harada harus terganggu karena ia merasakan sebuah getaran hebat pada kasur double sizenya tersebut .

Dan benar saja,saat ia melihat kearah fukutaichounya,ia menemukan fukutaichou emonya itu sedang kejang-kejang tidak karuan diatas kasur sampai Kira harus terjatuh ke lantai ."Kira!"teriak Harada yang langsung membangunkan semua penghuni rumah tersebut .

"Harada\Akechi-taichou\Akechi-san\Akechi!Ada apa ini?!"Tanya delapan shinigami lainnya berbarengan . Sementara Hisagi yang melihat sobat sekaligus kouhainya itu langsung membeku ditempat selagi ketujuh shinigami lainnya menghampiri dua petinggi divisi 3 tersebut dengan perasaan sedih yang bermacam-macam . "Baka Shuuhei!apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah!lebih baik kau cepat telepon ambulans sebelum terlambat!"Titah Hitsugaya lengkap dengan emosi khasnya,sementara Hisagi hanya menuruti perkataan Taichou Kawaii tersebut dan langsung menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menelepon Ambulans

5 menit kemudian,paramedic telah datang dan segera mengangkut Kira ke dalam ambulans secepat yang mereka bisa . Sementara 9 shinigami lainnya terlihat masih menunggu sampai paramedic benar-benar keluar dari kamar Harada . "Harada,Hisagi . Kalian berdua masuk ke ambulans,mobil kita tidak akan cukup untuk sepuluh orang"saran Kyoraku . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menuruti keinginan taichou Eksentrik namun hebat tersebut mengigat kini yang ada diotak Hisagi dan Harada hanyalah seorang 'Izuru Kira'

###Kira POV###

'Apa aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya?kalau aku mati disini berarti aku akan langsung terkirim 'kesana' atau mungkin terdampar di huecco mundo kalau beruntung…'pikiranku terus saja berkecamuk saat aku mengingat orang yang sangatlah berharga untukku . 'Hisagi-san,Akechi-taichou,Ichimaru-taichou,Komamu ra-taichou,Hinamori-kun,Minna…apa aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya?'tanyaku dalam pikiranku yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada apa-apanya .

Sementara itu,aku yang entah mengapa merasa kalau gigai dan diriku ini belum mati pun langsung membuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan . Saat pengelihatanku kurasa sudah normal,aku langsung dikagetkan oleh pemandangan ruangan yang cukup dingin dan penuh dengan ranjang ini . 'Mirip Divisi 4,tapi dimana?'tanyaku dalam hati yang kemudian memutuskan untuk menjelajahi ruangan tersebut yang hanya terdiri dari para perawat berpakaian putih lengkap dengan sebuah pakaian mirip celemek dengan warna pink dan biru,selang infuse,dan…tunggu?Seorang plus?Aku kembali terkejut saat melihat plus gadis kecil tersebut dan tubuhnya yang sudah dibungkus kain putih dan tersinari oleh lampu neon kecuali di bagian wajahnya yang pucat

Sadar kalau gadis itu sedang kuperhatikan,ia langsung menuju kearahku dan menatap iri kearahku . "Kakak,aku belum ingin mati…aku masih mencintai keluargaku…"kata gadis bermata abu tersebut sedih,sementara aku yang tau kalau aku akan dianggap gila oleh para perawat di tempat ini hanya balas memandang dan berbicara dengan wujud shinigamiku yang faktanya masih sangat lemah karena obat sialan tersebut dan tentu saja gigaiku langsung tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak ada jiwa yang mengisinya namun anehnya,gigai itu masih bisa bernafas dengan lancar .

"Kakak Shingami?"Tanya gadis tersebut terheran-heran,sementara aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan memegang kedua bahu gadis tersebut . "Kalau kau terus ada disini,keluargamu tidak akan tenang . Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Soul Society?disana jauh lebih baik dari pada disini lho…"tawarku semenarik mungkin .

Sementara gadis itu hanya terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya penuh semangat . "Baiklah,kalau begitu…bersiap-siaplah…"kataku yang sudah siap dengan gagang wabisuke lalu mengetukannya kedahi gadis kecil tersebut yang langsung berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang terbang ke udara . Setelah tugasku selesai,aku kembali masuk ke gigai dan memutuskan tidur untuk menunggu pagi .

###Normal POV dipihak Harada dan Hisagi###

"Hisagi,lebih baik kau makan malam dulu . Bukannya kau belum makan sejak tadi malam eh…"kata Harada sambil memberikan sebungkus pecel lele pada Hisagi,sementara Hisagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya . "Aku tidak lapar Akechi-taichou,anda saja yang habiskan pecel lele itu"balas Hisagi sendu . "Hah…masa ini terulang lagi ternyata"kata Harada yang membuat Hisagi penasaran . "Maksud anda?"Tanya Hisagi yang kembali dikejutkan oleh 7 reiatsu yang sangat asing bagi Hisagi namun sangat akrab bagi Harada,dan beberapa reiatsu yang sangat akrab bagi mereka berdua .

"To—Tousen-taichou\Kaname"gumam Harada dan Hisagi yang langsung saling berpandangan lalu menganggukan kepala mereka masing-masing tanda mengerti . "Ayo"komando Harada yang sudah bersiap dengan modsoulnya,begitu juga Hisagi yang sudah siap dengan Modsoulnya juga yang kemudian mereka telan bersama-sama . "Washi,berbuatlah sewajarnya"titah Harada pada modsoulnya"kau juga Yami,bertingkahlah sewajarnya"titah Hisagi pada modsoulnya yang hanya menganggukan kepala .

"Ayo"Ajak Harada yang sudah ada diambang pintu ruang tunggu ICU,sementara Hisagi langsung menghampiri atasan beda divisinya dan berjalan menuju ke sumber 8 reiatsu yang mulai menyebar . "Hisagi,kau ke lantai 1 . Aku akan cek lantai 5"titah Harada,sementara Hisagi hanya mengangguk mengingat ia sedang dipimpin bukan memimpin pasukan yang biasanya ia lakukan sendirian sepeninggal si pemilik suzumushi yang berkhianat terhadap Soul Society

###Hisagi POV###

Aku terus menuruni setiap anak tangga yang berliku ini secepat yang kubisa . Semakin aku dekat dengan lantai 1,hidungku semakin menangkap bau anyir khas yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku dan telingaku juga semakin menangkap suara rintihan dari para pegawai rumah sakit ini yang juga sangat kubenci seumur hidupku . Setelah aku sampai di samping lift lantai satu,aku langsung membulatkan mataku secara sempurna saat melihat kondisi lantai 1 rumah sakit ini yang sangat berantakan bak pesawat yang bertabrakan dengan gunung .

Puluhan plus dan tubuh lamanya masing-masing yang berlumuran darah dimana-mana,gerbang depan yang sudah tidak ada lagi,dan…Tunggu,jubah,rantai dan topeng itu?apa mereka Togabito?apa mereka yang menyebabkan semua ini?selagi aku masih asyik melongo,datanglah 3 tentakel kearahku yang tentu saja langsung kuhindari dengan salto kebelakang secepat mungkin .

"Tidak kusangka ditempat seperti ini ada shinigami kelas elit"ejek si pemilik tentakel yang jujur membuatku sedikit geram karena perkataannya itu . "Heh,bukan aku seorang yang ada disini baka"makiku pada mereka berempat . Sementara,togabito berkatana normal yang ada di sebelah si tentakel langsung berbisik padanya .

"Jadi begitu eh…"gumam si tangan tentakel yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari togabito berkatana tersebut . "Berhubung atasan beda divisi dan teman-temanmu sudah banyak mengacau dilangit kota ini…kami akan pergi ke tempat itu,jika kau tertarik,hampirilah reiatsu kami"tutur si tentakel yang langsung menghilang bersama teman-temannya yang membuatku langsung dilema antara melindungi kouhai kesayanganku dan membantu teman-teman dan atasanku yang sedang bertarung.

###Normal POV,langit pagi kota bandung###

"Kyoraku,apakau sudah minta balai bantuan?"Tanya Harada,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepala dengan santainya dihadapan seorang primera espada yang sudah memasuki resseructionnya yang cukup modis dengan mantel bulu serigala,celana hitam yang cukup ketat,dan dua buah pistol cero yang ia pegang . Dan seorang Togabito berambut kelabu yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai togabito terkuat di neraka . "Yah…kita hanya butuh taktik yang tepat untuk menghadapi mereka semua kan?"Tanya Kyoraku,sementara Harada hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan aneh dari mantan senseinya tersebut

"Apa kalian berdua meremehkan kami eh…"kata sang primera bernama lengkap Coyote Sttark yang sudah mulai kesal karena acara tidurnya sudah terlewatkan oleh hal yang sia-sia . Sementara Togabito berambut kelabu tersebut terlihat sedang asyik sendiri dengan pemandangan kota yang memang sangat indah pada malam hari menjelang pagi . "Sabarlah sedikit,Espada-san . Rekanmu juga masih asyik sendiri dengan pemandangan kota ini kok"balas Kyoraku santai .

"Hah…sepertinya aku saja yang memulainya"kata Sttark sambil bersiap menembakan cero berwarna birunya dalam intensitas full kearah Harada dan Kyoraku yang tentu saja langsung menghindari cero areal tersebut ketempat yang jauh lebih aman . "Wah…wah…wah,kalian tipe penyergap rupanya"komentar Kyoraku yang belum menyentuh sedikitpun zanpakutounya

**TBC**

**Cut!berhubung Author lupa nama cero Coyote-san gara-gara buku-buku tebel…jadi,tolong ampuni aku…oya,chap besok adalah Prolouge dari winter war yang author pindahin lokasinya dan besok intronya masih tentang Harada&Kyoraku yang nanti ditambah sama Ukitake VS Sttark&Kokuto**

**Mind to RnR**


End file.
